Oi! I can spread Mein AWESOMENESS in letters!
by APH Bermuda
Summary: Finally the girl from  Absolutely Invincible British Post Office, gah! the wind blew the letters away!, and The AWESOMEST Letters You'll Ever Get! has joined the letters boat. Send New Preußen a letter and she will answer it Awesomely of course.
1. Into

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. BUT! I do own New Preußen

Hi it's me again~ :D

I'm starting another letter story but with New Prussia because she's more fun to write as and I have been playing her on other letter stories as well.

Anything that is rated T is allowed that includes Yuri and Yaoi and all that other stuff. :3 I don't mind. ^^

So enjoy X3

* * *

><p>Achtung Welt!<p>

This is the mistress of Awesome New Prussia. That's right! I'm on the letters boat, take that Ontario! You un-awesome Bastard brother of mine. Anyways send me a letter and I'll answer it with my Awesomeness~!

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen


	2. England 1

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. BUT! I do own New Preußen

YAY~ First letter's from **England** A.K.A **SakuraChiyo**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Adaline,<em>

_Good day to you! I see you've started your letter system! I hope you have fun with them!_

_Another thing, I was wondering, I've had a forest fire and it's horrible, and I know that your father, Canada has been through a few, so, I would like to ask: what does he do to help it?_

_ Is there a remedy of some sort? Some medicine, perhaps?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

* * *

><p><em>Lieber England,<em>

_KEKEKEKKEKE~ _

_Ja, I decided to grace the world with mein Awesome presence. I'm sure I will have fun~_

_Ich bedauere hören dass ... Hmm it depends on the burn is. Aber, for the pain you can take a analgesic/pain killer. Any over-the-counter should help. __**Auch, Don't treat the burn lotion, cream, oil, shortening (grease), butter or any other ointments. **_

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My  
><em>**

**_Lieber- Dear  
><em>**

**_Ich bedauere hören dass- I am sorry to hear that _**

**_Aber- But  
><em>**

_**Auch- Also**  
><em>


	3. Cambodia 1

**I see you say 'awesome'**

The next letters is from **Cambodia** A.K.A** Darka Moon! **

**Danke for the 50+ hits~ It really makes me happy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>New Prussia,<p>

I see you say 'awesome' like Prussia does.

Are you two like father and daughter? I am seventeen. How old are you?

I hope we can become good ,

Miss Cambodia

* * *

><p>Lieber Cambodia,<p>

Ja.

Mein vati Prussia and myself are the Awesome Vater und Tochter-Duo.

Well I'm not much older than you eh? I'm eighteen.

Ja, I'm sure we can be good Freunde.

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

_**Ja- Yes**_

_**Lieber- Dear  
><strong>_

_**Freunde- Friends**_

_ **Vater und Tochter-Duo- Father and daughter duo**_

_**Mein- My**_

**_Vati- Father_  
><strong>


	4. Sicily 1

**"Don't encourage her Cecelia insert sentence with too much cursing" Wow Romano is so nice -_- **

Oh well this is** Sicily **A.K.A **InTheAslyum **

* * *

><p>Hey, New Prussia!<p>

How's everything? Awesome? Hope so. You gotta come visit me.

Spread the awesome right?

Oh, I can hear my brother now,

"Don't encourage her Cecelia insert sentence with too much cursing".

But seriously.

Get down here. ... Crap, well. I have to go find my wine.

Isola di Sicilia (Sicily)

* * *

><p>Lieber Sicily,<p>

KEKEKEKKEKE~ Sicily You have just got on my Awesome list~

Ja, Ich bin Awesome~! Wie geht es Ihnen? But of course, Awesomeness wie Grube ausgebreitet werden muss!

Let me erraten, the cursing was something related to

Potato Bitch or Wrust eating bitch, Beer Drinking Bitch and maybe even Maple addited bitch?

Nice to know I've made such a Awesome impression on Romano even though we haven't met...….-.-

Ja, I'll come down as soon as possible.

Hoffe, Sie finden Sie Wein.

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><strong><em> Tranlations~*<em>**

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_Ich bin Awesome~!- I am Awesome~!_**

**_Lieber- Dear  
><em>**

**_erraten- Guess_**

**_Wie geht es Ihnen?-How are you?_**

**_Hoffe, Sie finden Sie Wein.-Hope your find wine._**

**_Awesomeness wie Grube ausgebreitet werden muss! -Awesomeness as mine must be spread!_**


	5. England 2

**'Awesome prescence' -snickering- Oi! You better not be laughing or else! **

**Next letter's from Iggy ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Adaline,<p>

Heh. Your 'Awesome prescence' -snickering-

I'm sure it will be fun, too!

They're not too bad, just little bits here and there. I'm not sure on what degree they are but I've been using pain-killers. Wait. Over-the-counter... WHAT? -thinks for a few minutes- OH. Yes. Definitely... I'll be sure not to, thank you for your help!

Yours Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Lieber England,<p>

Oi! You better not be laughing or else! Die Welt braucht eine Dosis mein Awesome Präsenz! XD

KEKEKEKEKEK

Ja this is actually quite fun.

Hmmm well if anything serious occurs your Awesomeness will be happy to help you out. Ja oils and stuff that stuff will Versauen any type of burns.

Es ist überhaupt kein Problem England!

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My_**

**_Lieber- Dear  
><em>**

_**Die Welt braucht eine Dosis mein Awesome Präsenz!- The world needs a dose of my Awesome presence!**_

_**Versauen- Fuck Up**_

_**Es ist überhaupt kein Problem England!- There is no problem at all England!**_


	6. Spain 1

**I think he just waned an excuse to dreink~!**

**Silly Prusia~! That sounds like him... -_-**

**Next letter is from **Spain **AKA** baseballgirl1313**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hola Nueva Prusia~!<p>

España here with great news~!

Your padre said that he was gping to throw a big party to celebrate...ah...ahahaha~!

I think he just waned an excuse to dreink~!

Silly Prusia~! Anyways, he invited me, Lovi, Francis, Ludwig and Feli, Alfred, and Canada~! Won't it be great~?

I hope all is well! Tell your parents I say hi~!

Hasta luego,

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo (Spain)

* * *

><p>Lieber Spain,<p>

Onkel SPAIN~! How are you? Can I still call you Onkel like when i was younger? :3

eh? Vati is throwing a party? To celebrate?

...

Spain are you suppose to be telling me me that he's throwing a party...

...Oh well it BIER! XD Awesome ita-chan is coming~ But Romano desn't like me for some reason..

Ja ich werde sie Ihnen sagen, sagte hallo! Ich hoffe, Sie sind auch gut ~!

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My_**

**_Lieber- Dear  
><em>**

**_Onkel- Uncle_**

_**Ja ich werde sie Ihnen sagen, sagte hallo! Ich hoffe, Sie sind auch gut ~!- Yes I will tell them you said hi! I hope you are well aswell~!**_


	7. Sicily 2

**It's Sicily next!**

* * *

><p>New Prussia,<p>

... Awesome. I'm fine. I think was actually something like that.

I can't remember. Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal in his case.

He's pretty much like that to anyone he doesn't like or anyone related to someone he doesn't like.

So, I'll see you around sometime, then?

Heh. Ciao!

Isola di Siciliae

* * *

><p>Lieber Sicily,<p>

See I just knew Romano would call me crap like that. -_-

IIch vermute, dass liegt daran, dass ich die Nichte von Deutschland und bin er hasst Deutschland Mut.

Ja, Maybe you could ask Ita-chan or Romano to come to the party mein Vati is having for mein Mutti.

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My_**

**_Lieber- Dear  
><em>**

**_Onkel- Uncle_**

_**Ich vermute, dass liegt daran, dass ich die Nichte von Deutschland und bin er hasst Deutschland Mut.- I guess that's because i'm the niece of Germany and he hates Germany guts.  
><strong>_

_**Mutti-mum**_

_**Vati-Dad  
><strong>_


	8. Cambodia 2

**Here's Cambodia! :D**

* * *

><p>New Prussia,<p>

Oh, that is cool. All I have is China and France for father and brother figures.

Sometimes they can be annoying. Actually I never talked to Prussia. I`ve heard that from France.

They are good friends from what I heard. I barely talk to girls my age and Ukraine is my only female friend in Europe.

France said I should socialize more, but I refused till he made a deal. He said he won`t molest me for an entire week. I wonder how long he`ll last.

Cambodia

* * *

><p>Dear Cambodia,<p>

...China und Frankreich... o_o

EH! HOW DOES THAT WORK?

Ja Vati is good friends with Frankreich...

You've only talked to Ukraine? She is really nice but ja I agree witb him.

You should try talk with some of the other female nations like Ungarn, Taiwan, Vietnam, Sizilien und Liechtenstein! There really nice girls!

hmmmm If Frankreich become a real Schmerz im Arsch you could borrow one of my hockey sticks.

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My_**

**_Lieber- Dear_**

_**Vati-Dad**_

_**China und Frankreich- China and France**_

_** Frankreich-France**_

**ngarn, Taiwan, Vietnam, Sizilien und Liechtenstein!-Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam, Sicily and Liechtenstein!**

_**Schmerz im Arsch-Pain in the ass**_


	9. Manitoba 1

**The adorable little brother Manitoba!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bonjour big sis!<p>

You got your own letter service? Coolio!

I have a favourite big sis... Quebec is being mean to me and bullying me. ( puppy eyes) pleez do something bout it? Pout *

Peace out,

Miguel Manitoba Williams

* * *

><p>Manitoba-kyun!<p>

Manitoba mein lieber Bruder!

Ja i have bruder. ^^

Awww Zu süß! YOUR TOO CUTE bruder! *squeals Awesomely in a girlish way*

:( Quebec is being mean again bruder?

Sieht aus wie es Zeit ist, so französisch Arsch zu treten. *cracks knuckles*

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tranlations~*<strong>_

_**Ja-Yes  
><strong>_

_**Manitoba mein lieber Bruder!- Manitoba my dear brother**_

_**Zu süß!- Too cute!**_

_**Bruder-brother**_

_**Sieht aus wie es Zeit ist, so französisch Arsch zu treten.-looks like it's time to kick some french ass.  
><strong>_


	10. England 3

**Q^Q 200+ hits! EVERYONE DANKE! QWQ**

**Now to England's letter**

* * *

><p>Dear Adaline,<p>

Of course not... -after a minute of silence bursts into laughter-

That's fine with me. By the way, could I use some bandages? And do you happen to have any? It's a little awkward walking around like this.

Also, can ask your father to PLEASE stop sending me e-mails saying 'I AM AWESOME!' or 'I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!' Because they are just getting annoying now.

Yours Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Lieber England,<p>

*mock pouts* That's not very nice Opa! 3

*starts to laugh a few seconds later*

Ja, I sent over one of my spare first aid kits that has everything you will need for the burns. I guess that's the benefits of free health care over here, eh? Ich kann beziehen können. Remember I'm a albino so i get awkward looks where ever i go. -.-

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEK! w

oh Vati... he's sending you spam mail? He said he was just sharing his Awesomeness but he now that he knows that i'm send letters to you he said you don't need any of his extra Awesome input. XD

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tranlations~*<strong>_

_**Ja- Yes**_

_**Lieber- Dear**_

_**Ich kann beziehen können.-I can relate.**_

_**Opa- Grandfather **_

_**Vati-Dad**_


	11. Spain 2

Hola, mi sobrina*~!

I remember now! Yo soy muy tonto, si**?

It may have something to fo with your mama's birthday~.

Yes! Ita-chan is coming~! And don't worry about Lovi~. He likes you, he's just too...

(how did Japón*** put it? Tsunde-something or other) to say so. And he will be on his very best behavior~!

con mucho amor,

Tío España

* * *

><p>Lieber Onkel Spain,<p>

Kekekekeke~

Ja! Onkel Spanien Sie sind albern, aber dass einer Ihrer besten Eigenschaften's!~3

Oh yeah Mutti's Birthday is coming up! Ita-chan ist so süß~ Oh... that makes sense.

Yeah Japan calls it Tsundere.

Ich liebe dich Mein Onkel!~3

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My  
><em>**

**_Lieber- Dear_**

**_Onkel-Uncle_**

**_Onkel Spanien Sie sind albern, aber dass einer Ihrer besten Eigenschaften's!~3- Uncle Spain you are silly, but that's one of your best features ~ 3!_**

**_Mutti-Mother_**

**_ ist so süß~-Is so cute~_**

_**Ich liebe dich Mein Onkel!~3- Love you my uncle**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>sobrina-niece<strong>_

_**Yo soy muy tonto, si?- I am very silly, yes?**_

_**Japón- japan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

Sorry for the late responese I been really busy -


	12. England 4

**Iggy why you so cute!**

**We should really have a people like Russia send a letter :D**

* * *

><p>Dear Adaline,<p>

-eyes watering- B-But it was so funny!

Ah, okay. It's free over here too, but as I said. It's awkward walking around and Al's in America. Thank you so much. You get awkward looks? How come?

Eh... 'extra Awesome input'? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? At least he stopped. Again, thank you very much.

Yours Sincerely,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>Lieber England,<p>

-big puppy dog eyes- A-Aber That's not nice England. Sie sollten mir eine Umarmung als apologue!

Oh? I did not know it was free over there too

...

That is AWESOME!

Okay England thaink about it how many Albino's do you know with blood red eyes and snow white hair besides mein vati and myself?

"Eh" kekekekeke your starting to sound like a canadian like me! w

Your welcome England!

The mistress of Awesome,

~New Preußen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tranlations~*<strong>_

**_Ja- Yes_**

**_mein- My_**

**_Lieber- Dear_**

_**Vati-Dad**_

_**Sie sollten mir eine Umarmung als apologue-You should give me a hug as a apologue**_


End file.
